


So Be It

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [20]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluids, Galaxy Sex, Lore Olympus - Freeform, Make You Scream My Name, Mild Strange Form Intimacy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royal Wedding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skeet - Freeform, Smut, Wedding Night, fluff and feelings, mild violence, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Previously on Intertwined Destiny:Hades and Persephone prepare for their wedding.  They originally arrived in separate rooms, but an unusual psychic connection was created from their longing to see one another, though they were due to be wed.  Answering the call of Persephone's heart, Hades stole her away, bringing her to his hidden mind palace, to ravish her one last time before their nuptials.After they had been briefly sated, the two returned to the wedding venue to begin the ceremony.  Zeus, Poseidon and Ares served as groomsmen; Aphrodite, Amphitrite and Artemis served as bridesmaids.  Hebe was the incense bearer, and Hera the officiant.  All were gathered at the alter, standing besides Persephone and Hades, ready to witness the two exchange their vows, when Demeter arrived, without invitation or welcome.The furies are at the ready.  Hades remains silent.  But Persephone, is very,veryangry.  Read on to see what happens next.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Intertwined Destiny [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467226
Comments: 43
Kudos: 193





	So Be It

**Author's Note:**

> get a blanket. get your snacks. get your bottles of water now (hydrate, bitch, hydrate!)  
> long word count. i'm not sorry.  
> ridiculous amounts of smut, fluids, and strong sexual content found within. i'm not sorry.  
> minor violence/mention of blood. (a tiny amount, but just letting you know.)
> 
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.
> 
> fun songs to help set the vibe:
> 
> Wrong B!tch, Todrick Hall  
> All of Me, John Legend  
> [this shit here and you know why](https://youtu.be/mjgeSxMcojc?t=101)  
> Sure Thing, Miguel  
> Neighbors Know My Name, Trey Songz  
> Rocket, Beyonce  
> God is a Woman, Ariana Grande

“The law demands that we ask,” Hera spoke, “is there anyone who knows of any genuine reason why these two people should not be joined?” If so, let that one speak, or forever hold peace.”  
  
She paused, looking about the room. It was obvious that no one there who wasn’t in support of the marriage. Hera drew a breath to continue, when there was a loud noise at the front entrance. Heads began to turn, followed by short whispers. Hades and Persephone look to see what caused the commotion.  
  
“Persephone, what’s wrong?” Hades asked.  
“ _No…_ ” Persephone said aloud.  
“Persephone, what’s wrong?” Hades asked.  
  
She didn’t hear him. She was too enraged; dress billowing fully as power surged from beneath her feet. She then released Hades' hands, as she turned to walk away from the front of the aisle, eyes glazed over with a bloody red. She lifted the veil to see clearly, her eyes glowing with fury as a snarl crossed her face.  
  
“What in the three realms are **_you_** doing here?!” Persephone hissed.  
Hades clamored, scrambling to follow his bride, yet even he stopped in his tracks.  
  
For at the back of the room, Demeter had entered the doors, slowly advancing down the aisle towards the both of them. She was not dressed in her traditional mortal robes; donning attire more befitting of a funeral. Not black-- slate gray. Her hair was pulled into an up-do chignon, twisted in place and secured by the thin, gold band she often wore as a crown. The expression upon her face did not seem to be malicious, and Hades studied her curiously from his distance behind Persephone.  
  
“Kore,” Demeter gently started.  
“You need to leave, _now!_ ”  
“Kore… please…”  
“NO!” Persephone screamed, clenching her fists in anger. A crown of red thorns spiked its way through her pincurls, as the scleras of her eyes shared the same crimson hue. “You… you are not invited!! You do not get to be here! You do not get to denounce the god that I love and have the audacity to show up unannounced to our wedding. You will **not** ruin this day!”  
  
“Daughter,” Demeter rasped, wincing in pain. “Please hear me-- out!”  
“NO! I will not hear you -- ” Persephone screamed. She called forth sharp, thick vines from beneath the floorboards. Snagged by a vine, Demeter’s wrists were held tight. Another vine snaked its way around her waist, with others encircled her ankles, pinning her to position.  
  
Yet, Demeter did not resist. The commotion prompted guests to flee the space and put as much distance between them and the two goddesses escalating in anger. However, Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera flew from their seats, dashing in to offer aid to their soon to be queen.  
  
Hades held silent vigil; he recalled how absolutely formidable of an enemy that Demeter was. Memories of their battle in the mortal realm flashed quickly. When he and Persephone first revealed their love for one another, Demeter was all too willing to brandish weapons and deadly force against them. Yet now, Demeter offered no resistance to Persephone, in neither weapons nor words.  
  
Persephone’s voice was mangled, dual layered, horrific, and echoed with rage.  
  
“Mother-- Nothing you could say would change my mind. Despite your unjustified disdain -- I am marrying him today,” she bellowed. “You were the one that said he wasn’t good enough. You… you forbid it! You were the one that said that I was bewitched. You called me delusional; that… that my mind was clouded… That I don’t know what’s best for myself?”  
  
More vines abruptly grew from the floorboards, snagging Demeter’s free hand, and wrapping around her throat. Drops of ichor began to bleed from where the thorns were beginning to penetrate her lime green skin. She coughed and choked, struggling to breathe, as the Furies then moved to surround her, grabbing her limbs, further binding Demeter into place.  
  
“I should let these vines take your head for the audacity you had in making me waste my breath repeating myself. This is the last time that I will say this, dearest _mother_ : you are not in a position to control my life, or my heart. You don’t own me.”  
  
“Kor… Persephone, Please I come… for honor,” Demeter choked out. Her body shook slowly, beginning to weaken under the great strength of the thorny ropes that bound her neck and limbs. Her hands flailed open, as if she were to summon her blades of light. But there were no weapons that appeared. Hades then advanced down the aisle to stand beside Persephone.

“Erinyes,” he warned. “Stand down, that’s enough.”  
“But Your Majesty—” Alecto protested.  
“Είπα ότι είναι αρκετό!”  
  
The reverberation of his voice shot through the room with a wave of power and authority that brought chills to everyone, even his own family remaining at the altar. Hebe hid behind Hera, shielding her eyes. His brothers were wide-eyed with astonishment. The other bridesmaids waited to see what the next move would be. The Furies subsequently released Demeter’s limbs, as she buckled in pain.  
  
Hades arrived at Persephone’s side. With every step that he took to get closer to the conflict, a flicker of blue disappeared from his eyes, until they were completely devoid of color. Turning to look at his furious wife to be, he gave a small smile. Even caught in the midst of rage and anger, she was a force of nature and strength, both beautiful and menacing all at once. How lucky he was, to have such a woman to become his wife. Hades then extended his hand, where crackling bolts and sparks soon transformed into his bident. Gently raising it in the air, he pointed the ancient weapon at Demeter’s neck.  
  
“Ελευθέρωση,” he commanded.  
  
Resting the tips of the bident against the ruby toned thorny vines that were wreathed around Demeter’s throat, they began to wither away.  
  
Persephone’s gaze softened. She looked to Hades, confused.  
  
“Hades…,” she sobbed. “Why… why are you defending her? How can you? Knowing what she’s said and done?  
  
Hades then moved his bident to Demeter’s foot, slowly helping to free her from restraint.  
  
“I am not in a place to say whether or not she deserves your forgiveness,” he advised. “That is at your discretion, because she is _your_ mother. Not mine. Although, some of us are not blessed enough to still have our mother to call upon, even in times of adversity.”  
  
Zeus steped away from the altar. Poseidon extended his hand to him, looking at his brother with tears welled in his eyes. Zeus nodded, and remained in place to see what would happen next.  
  
“It was I who approached Thesmorphorus several months ago, to make my intentions clear; that I had every waking desire to make you my wife and Queen. I went solely to inform her, never needing to ask her permission, nor did I want it. She did not wish to hear what I had to say, and even forced me to battle, leveling an entire field of barley with a single slice of her blade… But despite all that she felt; whether it was justified or not. I wanted to honor you, Persephone, by showing the one individual who would doubt you and I being together, that I am a man of my word.”  
  
Hades then moved his bident to Demeter’s other foot, incinerating the vine that captured her ankle. Almost immediately, she dropped to her knees, bowing her head reverently, struggling to breathe.  
  
“I needed to show her that I will take care of you. That I will support you, for better or worse. I never got the chance to tell her that I cherish you. I cherish every lilt in your voice when you laugh. I cherish how large your heart is, somehow making room for the broken god that I am. I cherish your beauty; every day that I wake up to you, I am still in disbelief that a woman as stunning, alluring, and sexy as you, still somehow wants to be with me… for eternity?! I don’t deserve a goddess of your caliber, and all the riches of my kingdom still wouldn’t make me worthy of the astonishing beauty that you are. But you were the one who told me, that I deserve love. And I… I do, Persephone. I hope that your mother understands that now. That I love you, and I will love you, forever. Nothing can keep us apart.”  
  
“Oh Hades,” Persephone cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I…. I… I love you so much. Mama…. Mama … you… you’re not fighting back?”  
  
Hades eyes slowly transformed back to normal. He moved his bident to dissolve another vine that had wrapped itself around her stomach, watching as it burned away in a heatless flame that soon disappeared, leaving no damage to her skin or clothing.  
  
“Daughter,” Demeter gasped. “You deserve this honor, no matter how it is that I feel. I owe you that, at least.”  
  
As Demeter struggled to regain her breath, Persephone looked at her a little more closely, and saw the pink Stargazer pinned to Demeter’s dress. Her eyes reverted back to their usual color, and the remaining vines dissolved, turning into bright pink flower petals. Hades gently swung his arm behind him, willing his bident away to dormancy, until he needed to retrieve it once again. He then brought that same arm forward, opening his hand, extending it to Demeter, who grasped it without hesitation. Persephone then grabbed Demeter’s other hand, helping to pull the barley goddess to her feet. Tears rolled down her lime green face, and she lifted a hand to stroke Persephone’s cheek, wiping her tears away. She looked to Hades and gave a solemn nod of acknowledgement. Hades returned the gesture with a smile upon his face. Persephone then crashed into her mother with a tight, emotional embrace. The entire room subsequently erupted in applause. The three of them proceeded to walk down the aisle, and Demeter took a seat, still wiping her own tears away.  
  
From the back of the room, Hecate and Athena nodded to one another, and set forth to use their powers, swiftly working to correct any damage to the décor and flooring. The other guests that scattered away from the inner seats near the aisle, slowly returned. Aphrodite scurried to Persephone’s side, quickly blowing her a kiss of lilac magic and sparkles, that brushed her face as if it were a glittery cloud, working to correct her smudged makeup. She mouthed the words “Thank You!” to the goddess of beauty, before resuming her place at Hades’ side. Aphrodite gave a wink in acknowledgement.  
  
Hera cleared her throat.  
  
“You know, usually here is where we have the bride and groom exchange vows, but I would say that riveting speech by his Majesty would serve as a more than adequate substitute. Will all of you who are gathered here today consent and support the union of these two, friends being as a family to them and their children to come?”  
“Aye!” the crowd responded.  
“Persephone, would you like to recite your vows?”  
She nodded in response, and then extended her hands to take Hades’.  
  
“Aidon— You see me, for who I am; not some dumb village girl. More than just my mother’s daughter. More than simply a fertility goddess. You see me, for me. You make me feel, seen.”  
  
Hades eyes were blue violet in hue, with tears that spilled down his cheeks as he inhaled deeply, doing his best to suppress a sob of joy.  
  
“You make me feel empowered, triumphant, beautiful and adored; simply with the way that you look at me. I can’t promise that every day with me will be easy; we have had our tribulations, and we worked through those trials. But I can say this, Aidoneus, my love; I promise that I will be there to sustain you, to help you, defend you, and adore you, until my dying breath. I promise to be the goddess that you deserve; the good that you deserve, unwaveringly. I promise to battle for you, and fight for your honor and respect. Whatever adversary should oppose you, we will face it together, as king and queen; and I will see to it that they are damned to the foulest parts of Tartarus and chain them myself, if it would please you.”  
  
Her irises had a brief glimmer of red that shone, before reverting back to their normal magenta. He gasped, a thrill of excitement coursing through his body at the notion of her rendering punishment. _So very sexy,_ he thought.  
  
“I guess… what I’m trying to say is: Hades, I love you, with all that I am, and all that I ever could be.”  
  
A choked sob came from deep within the crowd. Heads turned to see Thanatos, wiping his tears tenderly, as Hermes gently patted his shoulder. The red god looked a little perplexed but passed a tissue to his friend anyways. The Furies all looked at the God of Death, bemused.  
  
“ _What_? It was beautiful!” Thanatos bawled.  
  
Hera shook her head demurely.  
“If there are tokens,” she spoke, “then let them be exchanged.”  
  
“That’s my job! That’s **my** job!” Hebe cried excitedly, running from behind the altar to retrieve the pillow that had black gold and onyx jeweled rings resting on top. Others in the crowd laughed softly, seeing the glee that Hebe showed for her official duties. She tip-toed carefully away from the altar, presenting the rings to Hera, who then held the small pillow in both hands with care. Hades slowly removed one of Persephone’s gloves in anticipation, his heart pounding. Persephone had a look of rapture and elation as she saw him take her left hand within his own. Her gown began to billow and wave on an invisible wind; more predominantly and obvious than the blip of power that squeaked by earlier.  
  
**_Darling?_** Hades thought, raising an eyebrow.  
**_I’m just so excited!_** Persephone silently replied, squeezing his hand.  
  
Hera then took Persephone’s ring, and handed it to Hades. He placed it gently on her finger, then pulled it to his face to kiss the back of her hand solemnly.  
  
“I, Hades Aidoneus, Plouton, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead, take thee, Kore Persephone, Goddess of Spring, to be my wedded wife and queen, to have and to hold, from this day forward, to love, to cherish, and to honor, for the benefit of us both, of our families, and our peoples; and thereunto, before the Gods and our community, I pledge thee my love.”  
  
His pulse was beating so loudly, he could barely hear anything at all. Persephone bit her bottom lip with excitement, almost ready to explode. She practically snatched the black band from Hera, and sacredly placed it on Hades’ hand, bringing his knuckles to her face to kiss.  
  
"I, Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Bringer of Death, Daughter of Demeter, take thee, Hades Aidoneus, God of the Dead to be my wedded husband and king, to have and to hold, from this day forward, to love, to cherish, and to honor, for the benefit of us both, of our families, and our peoples; and thereunto, before the Gods and our community, I pledge thee my love.”  
  
The pair then held hands with one another, glowing with happiness.  
  
“Then let them be joined!! Hera proclaimed. “And let them honor, one to the other, those vows which are between them. We ask that the Gods stand beside them in all things. A new hearth is built, the fire of two houses is joined, the rain falls on the earth, and the strings of fate are interwoven for a new fabric of life. We give to you this couple, His and Her Royal Majesty, Hades and Persephone, Partners in Marriage, a family under one roof, and your king and new queen of the Underworld! So be it!”  
  
The guests erupted in cheers and applause. Persephone jumped for joy. Hades tried to choke back a sob, smiling through his tears as he looked at his lovely queen. He pulled her towards him to deliver a kiss. As she approached him with eyes low and heavy, her dress surged and rippled again. A wave of power rushed through the room once his lips were pressed upon her own. He clutched her with passion, his lips crashing onto hers, as she kissed him back with just as much fervor and sweetness that she could muster. Tongues massaging one another, their eyes were squeezed shut as they solidified their union with the passionate embrace. Without realizing it, Hades and Persephone both began to float off of the ground as beams of light radiated from her feet and the space where she and Hades are joined. Other light rays began to blast through their embrace, and the two of them began to rotate while in the midst of their kiss. He grabbed her shoulders and the small of her back, drawing her closer to him, as she looped her arms around the back of his neck.  
  
Another wave of power coursed through the room, racing through the bodies of everyone present with a force that had never been felt before. As the guests and wedding party looked up, Persephone’s gown had changed completely, transforming from the vanilla dress she had on earlier to a black, floor length ballgown; sparkling, strapless, with a crown that appeared out of thin air to replace the veil. It also was black in color and protruded from atop her head like a sunburst of darkness. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back, and the crown sparkled and twinkled in the candlelight. Hades wedding attire had simultaneously transformed from the polished dress-whites he bore earlier, to an all-black uniform, still adorned with all of his military regalia, but now with black studded spikes that protruded from his shoulders. There was a single pink stripe that was sewn on the outside seam of his slacks. Flowing from his shoulders was a long, majestic, regal blue cape, that swelled with an invisible wind. The pair rested on the ground, shocked to discover that they were momentarily airborne. Hades drew back from the kiss to see Persephone and was stunned at her change in appearance. She stood before him as queen, his queen, _the_ dread queen.  
  
**_Fates alive…_**  
**_You look good in black, darling.  
As do you, my queen…  
  
_**He then raised a hand to stroke some of the arches of her crown.  
  
**_Your crown is exquisite.  
I have a crown?! _**Persephone gasped.  
**_When did you put a crown on my head?  
I guess… our... our love did it.  
Our love… I pledge my love to thee, Hades. So be it.  
So be it, my queen. I will love you forevermore._**   
  
There was more applause and cheers from everyone. Poseidon’s eyes glowed white, as raised hands in air, summoning a plethora of bubbles everywhere. Hades took Persephone’s hand in his own and raised it triumphantly in the air, as two of them walked down the aisle, giddy and smiling. Zeus takes Hera’s hand to follow suit, dashing through the waves of bubbles. Poseidon extended the nook of his arm to Amphitrite, who happily received it and sauntered down the aisle, swirling the bubbles around with her own bouts of magic. Ares took Aphrodite by the waist, sliding his hand low to give her ass a little squeeze. They too walked down the aisle to exit the main hall. Finally, last of the wedding party, Artemis knelt to gather Hebe on her shoulders and give her a piggyback ride. Athena and Hecate headed to the front of the room, arms linked with one another.  
  
“Thank you so much for joining us today!” Athena spoke.  
“We will have refreshments and dinner at the reception immediately after the new royal photos have been taken,” Hecate informed the guests. “Please make your way to the grand hall outside this door, and our king and queen will join you shortly.”  
In another area of the grounds, there were paparazzi camped outside waiting to get pictures of the royal newlyweds. Persephone was hesitant at first, but Hades placed a caring hand upon her shoulder.  
  
“Just this one photo, my love. We’ll take the professional ones privately in just a moment.”  
“Mind if we join you?” Poseidon asked.  
“Of course!”  
  
Soon thereafter, all three kings and their queens fell in line for a massive group shot. The camera flashes popped off as if they were strobe lights. Persephone winced, and Hades held his hand up to have them stop.  
  
“Now leave… or I’ll be seeing you in the underworld sooner than you would like.” His eyes transformed for a second, red in color, and he bared his teeth that extended into fangs.

The reporters and paparazzi dispersed expeditiously, not willing to risk the wrath of the King. As he reverted, he looked down at his new wife, who gazed up at her husband enthusiastically.  
“Thank you, my king,” she whispered.  
“You are most welcome, my queen,” he replied, placing a gentle peck upon her lips.

The dinner reception was even more extravagant than the main hall. Hecate had taken the liberty to make the venue as close to the stylings of the Underworld that she possibly could, with bold streaks of pink and blue fabric teeming from the ceiling, and electric hued lighting to offset the dark corners of the room. A live band was at the edge of the dancefloor, performing upbeat songs with funky rhythms. At least fifty various nymphs and satyrs, dressed in all black button up shirts and aprons with alternating blue or pink bowties, were hired as wait staff to help serve the dinner guests, wedding party, and royal families. The room smelled amazing, with pink stargazers and blue roses on the centerpiece of every dining table. The smell was exquisite; a hearty aroma of lamb, chicken, veal and steamed vegetables wafting through the air. Catering was courtesy of the goddess of the hearth, Hestia. She floated around in the kitchen in her signature green floral dress, stepping in between various serving pans and entrees and overseeing the other nymphs and waiters on what needed to go where. As they prepared the food, outside of the kitchen, Zeus held a champagne glass in the air, tapping it gently with a spoon, and the band leader motioned for their fellow musicians to soften the music.  
  
“May I have your attention please,” he declared. Everyone in attendance, save for the wait staff, turned to listen to the king of the gods.  
“Thank you. I just would like to say, that my brother here, is an idiot.”  
Hera smacked Zeus on the back of his head.  
“Well, maybe out of the three of us, he’s not the biggest idiot. But I can say with authority, and surety, that he has to be a smart man, to ensure that he would not pass Persephone by. I never thought that I would see the day that someone could steal his heart; but here we are. Persephone, thank you for doing right by my brother, and welcome to the family.”  
  
Several raised their glass in acknowledgement, with a subsequent chorus of “Here here!” and “Aye!”  
  
“I too would like to make a toast,” Artemis offered. She stepped from behind the table to approach Persephone and Hades.  
  
“Persephone, you are one of my oldest friends. I’ve been protective of you as a result of this, and I have to say I’ve had my reservations about the royal kings.”  
  
She darted eyes at Zeus, while Poseidon guffawed.  
  
“Part of friendship is understanding, and appreciation. And I have to say that I understand how deeply you care for Hades, and how much he cares about you. I appreciate all he does to care for you, and I appreciate all that he’s done to let you know how valued you are. I still have my eye on him…”  
  
Artemis then opened one lapel of her coat to show a switchblade tucked within.  
  
“…but I know that as much as I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, he wouldn’t either. Hades, thank you for honoring my friend.”  
  
“To love,” Persephone cheered, raising her glass.  
“To honor!” Hades beamed, raising his glass as well. Scanning the room, he spied Demeter near the exit, who gave him a graceful nod of acknowledgement, before taking her leave.  
  
“Uncle Hades, come dance with me!!”  
  
Hebe had skipped up to the head table where Hades and Persephone sat.  
  
“You too, new Aunt Persephone!!  
Persephone pretended to be shocked, placing a hand over her heart. Hades chugged his drink, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“I think that as our first order of royal business, we should oblige our incense bearer,” she stated.  
“We absolutely must,” Hades chuckled, pulling Persephone to her feet.  
  
She gracefully followed him to the dancefloor, where Hebe placed one hand Hades’ palm and the other in her own, twirling and swirling about to the rhythm of the music. She happily swung their arms, giddy with delight, laughing warmly with her uncle and his bride. Hebe took turns making silly movements with Persephone, and big, grand gestures with Hades. As they danced, the music then changed from a peppy fast paced song, to a slow, melodic tune, and many other guests then began to pair off for slow dancing.  
  
“Excuse me, but may I cut in?”  
  
The trio stopped to see Zeus, who then bowed in front of Hebe.   
“Hi Papa!” Hebe piped. “But why are you wanting to cut something?”  
  
Persephone giggled, and Zeus rolled his eyes.  
“No no, my little love; I’m asking if I can take a turn to dance with you now.”  
“Well why didn’t you say so! Let’s go, Papa!”  
  
Zeus gave his hand to the small goddess, who happily clasped it and followed him a few steps away, where they swayed back and forth to the music.  
  
Hades then extended his hand behind him, bowing to his queen. Persephone chuckled, but gathered her dress for a curtsy. She took his hand, and he pulled her close, leading her into a languid waltz.  
  
“All of our time together and you never told me that you could dance,” she drawled.  
“That’s usually because there’s a different style of dancing that I’m interested in,” he replied, with a glimmer of red in his eyes. He then took one hand from the small of her back, moving it downward to squeeze her ass.  
  
Persephone squeaked in delight, playfully his hand back to her waist.   
  
“Darling!” she giggled. “There are people watching us!”  
“And? You are my wife. The most important being in my entire life. If I want to shamelessly flaunt how enamored I am with you.”  
  
Hades then twirled Persephone out and away from him, with his arm flailed in a lavish pose. Then with a swift tug, he twirled her back in with a spin. She gasped as he caught her, and he turned to dip her low to the ground. He brought his lips to the top of her breast, dragging them up to her collarbone as he finished his statement.  
  
“…then, I will.”  
Persephone shivered in his grasp. “Keep behaving like that, and you’ll earn your scoundrel percentage back.”  
“As long as I’m able to remain your scoundrel,” he breathed in her ear, “I don’t care.”  
His hot breath and lips brushing against her lobe caused a small moan to escape. Her sounds were like a sweet melody, enchanting him, urging him to have her produce more of those cries of pleasure.   
“I’m going to ravish you when we get home, little wife, and make you say my name…”  
“How about you say ‘please,’ you scoundrel!?”  
  
Standing up from the dip, Hades brought her body close to his, being sure to press his erection against her core. Feeling his arousal, she dug her fingers into the fabric of his jacket, squeezing him, trying to mask how hot Hades had just made her.  
  
“Please… my goddess…”  
  
Persephone’s breath hitched, and a warm ache suddenly clamped below her stomach  
“Please,” he begged in a hushed whisper. “Let me worship my queen and her gorgeous body…”  
Hades then went to nip the bottom of her earlobe, flicking his tongue in and out.  
  
“Please let me drink the juices that flow from between my darling's luscious legs, whilst I devour the delicious meal that begets such an essence.”  
“Oh Gods, Hades…”  
Hades then dragged his tongue down to Persephone’s jawbone and neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses as he took some of the flesh of her neck in between his teeth. She trembled, feeling the moisture gather beneath the dress and between her legs.   
  
“Please, Sweetness… let me please you… let me _fuck_ you… and make you scream so loudly they will hear your cries for pleasure in the skies of Olympus… “  
“Fucking fates, Hades I could cum right here!” she whispered hoarsely.  
  
He chuckled a low, sinister laugh, and moved to suckle some of the flesh on her neck, where he had marked his territory earlier in the day. Her eyes fluttered with the sensation of his lips and tongue fluttering along her neckline, and her nails dug into the fabric along his arms, almost ripping the fabric.  
“Is that a challenge?” he asked, with a voice full of confidence.  
  
Her body quivered slightly in his grasp, as he pulled back to look at his beautiful wife. He smiled, his heart so full of love and happiness. She pressed her body to his rock-hard dick beneath the various layers of regalia and formal wear. Then, stood to her tiptoes, bringing his chin to hers, ensuring that her breasts were pressed against his chest. With feather light movements of her lips against his own, she whispered.  
  
“Here is not the place, my darling king… but when we get home, I’m going to tie you up. I’m going to swallow you whole. I’m going to consume every last drop of delicious cum that you give me, and then we will see how loudly it is that I can make you scream _my_ name.”  
  
Hades eyes widened with excitement, as a tiny explosion went off inside of his brain. As a result, he stumbled in their dance movements, causing Persephone to have the low, sinister chuckle this time around. He leaned in to kiss her once again, lingering on her bottom lip, grinding against her frame, trying to give himself some relief of pressure with his dick as rigid as a pillar beneath his clothes. Desire was written on his face. Yearning was written on hers. Together, they would create their own story of an intertwined destiny.  
  


Arriving home, Cerberus greeted Persephone first while Hades carried in piles of gifts and cards.   
  
“How’s my good boy?” she asked. He rolled onto his back, feet in the air, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. She sat on the ground in a puddle of sparkling fabric, giving the hell hound a big belly scratch. His leg wiggled in happiness. Naturally, the other six dogs were jealous, and quickly surrounded the queen, wanting their affection as well. She sighed, and then stood up, with her train dragging behind her as she went to the kitchen to prepare their dog bowls.   
  
Hades looked on, watching how gracefully she moved in her black gown. He smiled to himself, still reveling in joy at the fact that they were now officially married. He then finished making the several trips to retrieve the various trinkets and presents that were showered upon them at the ceremony.   
  
With a living room full of boxes, bags, cards and ornate pieces of art, Hades kicked off his shoes and headed down the hall to the bedroom. He waved his hands to remove his crown and stepped into his closet to take off his clothing. It was then that he finally noticed, his cape had been stitched with embroidery of Persephone’s signature roses. The transformation of their attire was still something that boggled his mind. In addition to that, this newfound ability to read one another’s thoughts, albeit pleasant, was something that he was unfamiliar with. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and tapped a few buttons, making a reminder to speak with Hecate about what this could possibly mean.   
  
He tenderly hung his cape and military jacket on their respective hangers inside of the closet, then unbuckled his pants. Stepping out of them, he noticed that there were stains of pre-cum on the inside hem, close to where his zipper was. Hades’ dick sprang back to life, remembering what it was that his naughty queen whispered in his ear just a few hours ago. He decided to leave his boxers on for the moment and exited the closet.  
  
As he re-entered the bedroom, Persephone was laying on the bed, splayed out in her blue satin lingerie. Her dress was hung on the back of their door, which was shut and locked. Her sunburst crown was on the night table, and her hair was flared out around her in luscious waves and curls. She had several fingers inside of her lace g-string, twiddling at her clit, swirling the moisture from her slit up and around the sensitive nub.  
  
Hades wasted absolutely no time removing his boxers and climbing into bed with his wife. He kissed her, suckling on her tongue and lip while moving his swollen dick back and forth against the thin fabric of her panties. He could feel her moisture through the weak layer of lace that did nothing to disguise her arousal. Sliding his hands beneath her shoulders, Hades made quick work of unhooking Persephone’s bra with a flick of his wrist, and then moved his mouth from hers to her breasts, catching the lingerie in his teeth and tearing it off of her as if he were an animal. That primal, feral desire; that yearning hunger to be one with her, was growing stronger by the second.  
  
He then slurped one of her nipples into his mouth, moaning and humming as his tongue swirled around the hardened teat. With his free hand, he massaged her other breast, still moving his hardness up and down against her mound. Persephone had foregone pleasuring herself, taking her fingers out of her panties to grip Hades’ length, squeezing gently as it stroked in and out of the grasp of her gentle fingers, with the head rubbing against her folds, begging for entrance. Her body was on fire, prickles of electricity sparkling everywhere, wanting nothing more than for him to tear her panties away and thrust himself inside of her over and over again.   
  
Selfishly reading Persephone’s thoughts, Hades then let go of her nipple with a loud _POP!_ and immediately scooted down between her legs, licking at her folds from outside of her panties.   
  
“Mmm!!” she moaned.   
  
Wanting to prolong the inevitable as much as he could, he moved his mouth up to the side of her hip, gathering the elastic band of her g-string in his teeth, and tugging it downward. He then moved his head over to her opposite side, licking and kissing along the way, dragging that side of the elastic string downward, tugging vigorously with his teeth. He snarled as his teeth grazed her skin, and his lips brushing lightly against the indentures of her curvaceous thighs, loving the way the texture of her skin felt. Smooth to the touch, with light stretch marks that looked like tiger stripes marking her ample hips.   
  
Soon, he found his way back in between her legs, inhaling the musk of her heated arousal as he gnawed the thin fabric, yanking it down to expose the treasure that was found beneath. Giving up his sensual play with his teeth, Hades then snatched the soaked panties with brute strength, snapping the thin fabric at the seams and throwing it behind him.   
  
“Fates, yes,” he groaned before flicking his tongue in between her slick folds, lapping at the juices that had secreted, tasting her sweetness.  
“Oh gods!” she moaned. Blue petals began to float instantly, and a crown of blue forget me nots immediately appeared atop her voluminous magenta curls.  
“Sing for me, my goddess…” Hades beckoned. He placed a finger inside of her, slowly curling it back towards him. Persephone’s body bucked with the addition of his digit probing inside of her, moving to help accelerate her climax.  
“Let me hear you, my queen.”  
“Fuck, Hades!!” She was breathless and held on to their headboard with a white-knuckle grip.  
“Louder!” he commanded. He then took her clit in between his lips, sucking and licking on it, latching on whilst he hummed and moaned into her wetness.   
  
The ascension to her climax was a rapid one. Persephone dug her heels into Hades shoulder blades, trying to pull him even closer. Her body writhed, gyrating her hips in movement with his. Hades then added a second finger inside of her, pumping in and out while maintaining suction on her swollen clit. Soon, her body floated off of the bed, while Hades held onto her as best that he was able. Her heart raced, beating at an accelerated rhythm, so loudly she could barely hear how loudly she screamed… She cried his name louder and louder, and he drank every moment, sound and drop that she gave him. Wrapping her legs around him, Persephone reached the peak of her climax, wailing in pleasure as her thighs clinched either side of his head. The euphoria that coursed through her body was overwhelming; waves of pleasure crashing with blissful force and ferocity that caused clusters of wildflowers to bloom along the headboard, night tables, and other corners of the room. Driblets of her juices spurted into Hades mouth, running down his chin and neck as he continued to suck on the hypersensitive bud of nerves.   
  
The sensitivity was too much to bear, yet Hades made no attempt to stop pleasing his wife. Her eyes snapped open, and she reached one hand down to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his head towards her. Instinctively he followed her lead, crawling up to rest his body on top of her own as she gradually floated back down to the bed. He licked his lips with a carnal lust, tasting her essence. Still with a fistful of silver locks, Persephone pulled his head to hers to bring him close for a kiss, moaning in ecstasy. Using his hand that had been fingering her, Hades grabbed his swollen shaft, pumping himself up and down to try and give some relief to his heady arousal. Persephone tasted herself on his lips, swirling her tongue in movement with his, biting and nibbling on his bottom lip as she deepened their interlocked embrace. She then took a hand to his shoulder and pushed him to his side, causing him to crash on the pillows beneath him and climbed on top to straddle him. Persephone released the handful of Hades' hair and moved her hands down his arms to his own palms, weaving her fingers in between his whilst they continued their hot, passionate kiss.  
  
To his surprise, her fingers being laced in his was a distraction, as vines then snapped and grabbed Hades wrists, pinning him to the bed. He chuckled in a husky voice as he felt his arms being spread apart, bound to opposite ends of the bed. Other vines sprang from the foot of the bed to secure his ankles in place, leaving him at mercy to his queen. Hades hissed slightly, sucking in a slow breath as the light welt from the edges of the vine had whipped at his flesh. However, any level of pain he had experienced was soon an afterthought, as the queen of the Underworld sank her hot, wet little mouth onto his yearning shaft. Slowly, she took in his length, the head of his dick nuzzled against the back of her throat, swirling her tongue around and flicking it up and down as she massaged his dick against her cheeks, bobbing her head.  
  
“Fates you’re incredible,” he groaned, his body tensing. Persephone hummed, bringing her mouth back up to the top of his shaft, flicking her tongue over the mushroom head of his dick with light strokes. Her fingers kneaded near his other hole, slipping one inside slowly to massage his scrotum. Her other hand cradled his balls, massaging them gently as she moved her lips up and down his shaft. His toes curled as he fought to remain composed, his body writhing with pleasure. His dick sprang out of her mouth with a loud _POP!_ as she fisted his shaft, fingers moving up and down along his veiny ridges with urgency. She leaned her head closely to his sack, gently sucking one of the fleshy orbs into her mouth before moving on to the other. She inhaled the musky scent of his groin, saturated with sweat, lust, heat and a tinge of cologne. Persephone removed her finger from his hole, and placed his dick close to her mouth, her lips dripping with pre-cum and saliva. The feeling of her lips so close to him made his body jerk and snap one of the vines that was restraining his ankle  
  
“Now let me hear you, your majesty,” she whispered in a lustful tone, lips brushing against his skin. “Who is your queen?”  
“You are!” he screamed. “Fuck, Persephone!!”  
  
She continued pumping his shaft as she bent his knee that was now unrestrained, pushing his foot back towards him, granting her more access to Hades’ lower region. Gently, she lifted his scrotum and licked beneath it, delving her tongue in and out of his hole.  
  
_Cheater_! he cursed silently, whimpering as she slid her agile pink organ around in circles before plunging it into his dark canal once again. He bucked in response, clutching the sheets with all of his might while she continued to pleasure him. His skin was beaded with sweat, and his hair matted against his forehead.   
  
Persephone pulled away from his groin, with a wicked smile on her face.   
“I heard that,” she rasped, in a sinister voice.   
  
She took two fingers to wipe her face, sliding them around her upper lip and around her mouth and chin, until they glistened with the same sticky fluids, and deftly inserted them back inside of him.   
  
“Gods be damned! Shit!”  
The vines creaked against his taut pull,  
“Who do you belong to, Aidoneus?”  
“Y..yy…you!”  
“And what’s my name?”  
“Persephone…. my… hrnnngh, my queen! My goddess! My wife!! Fires in Tatarus! I --- Oh fuck!”  
  
Hades was delirious with heated pleasure, cursing and moaning incoherently while Persephone continued to massage his walls. She then resumed sucking his dick, oozing with fluid, slurping as she took all of his shaft that she could into his mouth, flexing her tongue and cheeks to pulse around him as she drew her mouth back up. She proceeded to plunge once again; downward slurping, while Hades wailed in ecstasy, breathing heavily, his body on fire with pleasure as he writhed and twisted beneath her onslaught of delight. Persephone slowed her pace, tasting the change of flavor inside of her mouth as she knew his climax would come soon. His body thrusted up to meet her mouth, and he finally tipped over the edge, with thick spurts of his tangy sweet elixir coating the back of her throat. Greedily, Persephone swallowed, still curling her fingers inside of him as his body squirmed and his hips pumped to meet her. His other leg recoiled, snapping the restraint that bound his ankle. Persephone wrapped a hand around his thigh, drinking in his seed. The carnal, animalistic roar that he screamed was so loud, a nearby glass shattered. Persephone finally removed her fingers from inside of Hades and released his pulsating dick from the confines of her hot little mouth.   
  
Looking up at him from where she was perched on the bed, Hades’ body was a combination of his normal cerulean blue, and streaks of blue violet with stars dotted throughout, swirling all over his body. Hades wasn’t even aware that he was mid transformation. All he knew was the primal need to bury himself inside of her, becoming one.  
  
“επιτρέψτε μου να πάω, τώρα,” he breathed. He was one hundred percent entranced with lust.   
  
Persephone felt an unavoidable urge to obey his request, extending her hands to call off the vines. They had not even disappeared from sight before Hades sprang up from his reclined position, pouncing on Persephone, snatching her into his grip. He pulled her back to where she straddled him, and held her in place, moving his dick against her entrance. She squeaked, with a twinge of arousal and anxiousness, never before seeing Hades in this form, but loving the carnality he displayed.   
  
“Σ'αγαπώ γυναίκα μου.”  
“I … I love you too,” she stammered. His grip was firm, but not painful. There was ferocity in his voice.   
“Πρέπει να είμαι μέσα σου.”  
He leaned in close to brush his lips against her neck as she closed her eyes, feeling her wetness seep out from between her legs, rocking her hips against his.  
“Fates, Aidoneus…”  
“Επιτρέψτε μου να σας προσκυνήσω,” he whispered in her ear.  
  
Lifting her by the hips, Hades raised Persephone off of his lap and allowed for his dick to stand up freely, then repositioned her body to where he could place himself inside of her with ease. He was now completely transformed, hair wafting on end, eyes devoid of color, skin midnight blue and dotted with stars and constellations along his body like the night sky. He held her arms down to her sides, gripping her wrists tightly, pumping inside of her slowly, savoring the wet heat that engulfed him. As he snapped his hips, filling her completely, her eyes shot open, glowing red.   
  
“My husband,” she moaned. Suddenly, with a burst of power, Persephone uttered her own primal roar of pleasure, digging her nails into the multi-hued skin of her lover, her hair cascading further down her back. Flower petals began to dance through the air as she rode him, Hades controlling her movements against his body.  
  
“So beautiful,” he groaned, juices flowing down between his thighs. “So luscious…”  
  
Persephone’s own body began to transform in appearance, as a crown of cherry blossoms and asphodel burst from the top of her head. There was a backlit golden glow along her skin as leaves and asphodel petals bloomed along her shoulders and hips, shrouding her in lush plumage. The room had even more bursts of flowers growing from every corner there was; the ceiling, the walls, the floor; it was as if their bedroom became a wild garden, and everything was blooming as she came undone. She gushed on him, throwing her head back in bliss as he thrusted. Hades held one hand at the small of her back, the other grabbing her shoulder, helping to plunge himself deeper inside of her. To his surprise, two light-weight tree branches slowly unfurled from her shoulder blades, with full blooms of cherry blossoms adorning the twigs and branches that extended above her. The sudden brush against his hand snapped him out of his enchanted state, and his eyes returned to their normal blue hue. He slowed his movements, taking in the never before seen form of his queen. The tree branches reached and grew upwards in the air, as if they were wings rooted in her upper back.  
  
“Persephone,” he whispered, admiring her beauty.  
“Don’t… stop!” she growled at him, slamming him down onto the bed. “Oh Hades!”  
“My queen… you… look at you,” he sighed, smiling.   
  
Persephone then stilled her movements, her eyes reverting to their magenta shade. She looked down at Hades, who was breathing heavily, but still in his primal form. His hair floated, and the tiny ethereal lights that were dusted along his skin moved slowly across his body, like tiny meteor showers shooting through space. He smiled at her, raising a hand to softly caress her cheek. Glancing at his arm it was then that he realized he had undergone his own transformation, and he sat up, alarmed.  
  
“Fates, I… Oh no,” he cried.  
“What’s wrong, my love?”   
  
Persephone took both sides of Hades face into her palms, stroking his skin slowly. He averted his gaze, feeling ashamed.  
  
“I… I … I never wanted you to see me like this.”  
“Like what, Hades? You’re beautiful.”  
  
Tears welled in his eyes.  
“You think I’m beautiful?” he whispered.  
  
“I think that you’re the most gorgeous man in the entire cosmos… Your body looks like the universe; like the sky at night. Your stomach… looks like the core of a galaxy… You … you even have stars… I could make a wish on them, but I already have a phenomenal husband, so there would be no use.”  
  
He chuckled.   
“You never cease to amaze me, my queen. I can’t… begin to tell you how relieved that I am to know that you… you’re not afraid?”  
“Why would I be afraid of the man that I love?”  
“I… I never usually transform into this primal form unless I’m… angry. And I’m not, in any way… I suppose, maybe… your powers drew mine out?”  
  
“What do you mean, my powers drew… yours… Oh Gods!”  
  
Persephone gasped, clasping her hands around her mouth as she realized she too, had transformed.   
Hades sat up, pulled her close and removed her hands from her face, giving reassuring kisses to her cheek, gingerly stroking the plumage that had grown from her shoulders and hips.  
  
“I’m so sorry—” she cried, choking back a sob. “I… This has only happened a couple of times… I… I’m so sorry! I just… you make me feel so good. And it was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”  
“I’m supposed to please you, my darling. As your husband, that’s my duty, and absolute honor.”  
  
He then kissed her again, slowly wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved them to the edge of the bed, his hardened dick still inside of her.  
  
“Oh Hades… you’re not afraid? Or disgusted?”  
“How could I be?” he breathed against her lips, kissing her deeply as he brought her body flush with his own. He then moved down her jawline, nibbling at her cheek and flesh, until he found the spot on his neck where he had marked.  
  
“I’m the luckiest god in all of the realms…” He licked her neck gently, before taking it in between his teeth. “To know that I could… unleash this savage beauty from within you…. Gods I… I don’t know if I should be proud or challenge myself to see what I can do next…”  
  
She giggled.  
“That reminds me… I believe we are still in the midst of a challenge, little wife.”  
She arched an eyebrow as she flexed her walls around his shaft.  
  
He chuckled, and then he grabbed her by her hips, digging his fingers deeply into the plumes of flowers. Hades then lifted her off of him until his head of his dick was all that was left inside of her, and slammed her back down on his shaft, making her scream in pleasure.  
  
“Cum for me, my goddess,” he commanded. “Let me see you come undone. Let me see you bloom in ecstasy, my beautiful queen.”  
“Yes, my king!  
  
Hades took control once again, thrusting inside of Persephone’s sensitive canal, feeling her quiver around him. With renewed energy, he then stood them up, her body still wrapped around his own as he pumped in and out of her. He held the base of one of her branch limbs and steadied himself, as she grabbed the back of his throat and slapped her hips against his own while she dangled in the air. The cherry blossoms grew even fuller as the familiar pool of heat below her belly grew hotter, evidence of her arousal jutting down his legs. The impact of his thrusts inside her made her entire body quake with anticipation, as her plumes of leaves and petals fell to the ground softly, dancing through the air.  
  
“Cum for me, lover. Give yourself to me.”  
“Oh Gods, Hades!”   
  
The pair climaxed simultaneously. Her eyes opened white as blooms of asphodel grew larger, her body shuddering in his grasp as the as the splintering heat from inside of her coursed through her veins. His eyes opened white as well, as a ground shattering rift of power shot through the room. The stars that adorned his body rotated all over his skin, little comets rapidly shooting all over, feeling tiny explosions of ecstasy through his veins. The feeling was so overwhelming, it caused his knees to buckle beneath him, and both he and Persephone crashing onto the bed. Both Hades and Persephone were absolutely breathless, oblivious to the jungle garden with a jutted floor that surrounded them.  
  
Eventually, his breathing stilled, and he sat up slightly to see his beautiful queen. The branches that were protruding from her shoulders had dissolved into layers of flower petals that stuck to both of their bodies, giving the musky, sweaty aroma a refreshed scent of sweetness in the air.  
  
“You are the most incredible woman that I have ever known,” he said hoarsely. “How did I get so lucky?”  
Persephone peeked at Hades from beneath her matted hair.  
“Once upon a time,” she started, “I found a handsome king, slumbering in the mortal realm. It all went downhill from there.”  
  
They both laughed. Hades then swept her hair away from her face, to place a sweet kiss upon her forehead.  
  
“I thank Gaia and the fates for weaving the strings of our lives together.”  
“Kind of like… our destinies were intertwined from the very beginning.”  
“An intertwined destiny. Who would have known?”  
  
They fell fast asleep, fingers laced together, hearts that beat in sync as one. They were now one; one union, one force, one flame that would burn brighter and more vibrant than the deepest wells of Tartarus. They were now king and queen, he and she; the Bringer of Death, and Receiver of the Dead. Soulmates, of which the deepest depths would be tied to one another, until the very end of the ages. The two of them were better together than they ever could have been separately. They were true love, and the tale of their romance would become a true destiny fulfilled.   
  
© daalex 2020

**Author's Note:**

> translations (cause i like him speaking greek when he horny):  
>  **Είπα ότι είναι αρκετό!:** I said that’s enough!  
>  **Ελευθέρωση:** Release.  
>  **επιτρέψτε μου να πάω, τώρα:** let me go, now.  
>  **Σ'αγαπώ γυναίκα μου:** I love you, my wife.  
>  **Πρέπει να είμαι μέσα σου:** I have to be inside of you.  
>  **Επιτρέψτε μου να σας προσκυνήσω:** Let me worship you.
> 
> might be a couple easter eggs in here, and callbacks to other chapters. did you catch them? let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> helluva ride, folks, helluva ride. thank you so much for reading, supporting, encouraging and slamming on the kudos button.  
> special shout out to ellis for her beta read and edits, and a huge thanks to my **red** for beta reading, for old times sake. red also is the reason i'm even on AO3, getting me the invite all those months ago and encouraging me to share here instead. 
> 
> hard to believe that this is the end. this was only supposed to be a one shot, i swear. and here we are, an entire intertwined destiny, that became a destiny fulfilled. i'd love your feedback, hit me up in the comments below, and thank you again for reading and supporting some random thirsty fan on the internet. 
> 
> all the love in the world,  
> ♥ dee.


End file.
